I'll Never Leave You
by Gloxinia
Summary: After a terrible accident with a banshee and a fairy of demons, Tecna is left in a coma. Heartbroken, Timmy doesn't know what to do. How can you protect someone when they've left you...maybe for good? Dedicated to VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIKA!


This story is **dedicated** to **VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er**. She is a great friend and a great writer. I totally suggest that you check her stories. Thanks for being such a great person! It's her birthday so be sure to with her a good one on a review!

I know you like humour and this isn't under those lines, but I was inspired to write this and I kinda suck at writing funny things. ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the character except Amanda. Freddy belongs to VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er. The plot idea is mine, though.

* * *

Legend:

"_Italics with quotation marks": thought_

* * *

He held onto her soft hands. They were caressed in his own, his own battered hands. He kept them close to his lips, letting his warm breath embrace her smooth, purple nail-polished hands. "Please. Please, be okay. For me...and our son," he muttered into her palms. He sat there, staring at the young lady in front of him, compassion clear in his brown eyes. Time seeped by slowly and after what felt like hours, a firm hand was placed against his shoulder. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Timmy, you should go home. You've been here for the last three days with no sleep. You haven't showered and you've hardly eaten or spoken to anyone. Freddy is worried about you. I'll drive you home, too. Come on-"

"No." Helia couldn't say he didn't suspect this. Of course, this didn't make it any less irritating or tiresome. "I won't- can't- leave her. What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" How do you answer something like this? _"If she wakes up while your gone...you won't be the first thing she sees, you won't see her teal eyes waken for what feels like the first time, you might miss her smile and laugh,"_ Helia thought. Instead of answering Timmy, he squeezed the brunette's shoulder.

"Come on," he repeated. After kissing her pale hand, Timmy got up hesitantly and followed Helia reluctantly.

0o0o0o0o

The ride back to Timmy's home was uneventful. Everything felt quiet, even though the radio was crackling in between the best friends. Timmy sat in Helia's car for a couple minutes after parking. Letting the engineer gather his thoughts before facing his bundle of wonder, Helia told Timmy to lock the doors before he came in, and followed the stone path up to the redbrick bungalow. With one quick glance back to his junky car, the specialist entered the house.

"_She's gone. She won't greet me when I open the door with Freddy hanging on her hip. She won't ask me how my day was and she certainly won't tell me how her was and how many people she saved," _Timmy thought. He groaned, his face in his hands as he sent out a strangled cry. After ruffling his hair in agitation, he opened the car door and walked towards his home.

"Daddy!" Timmy looked up at the greeting. A pair of small arms wrapped around his legs. Timmy was surprised at the sudden claim of love. With his arms up in shock, not really sure how to react, his brain not fully functioning since the accident, Timmy felt his pants slowly become wetter and wetter at his knee. Eventually he took control of his body and knelt down to the young, crying boy's height and hugged him back.

"Hey Freddy," Timmy said to his son. The two continued to hug as tears streamed through their closed eyelids. Eventually Timmy opened his eyes and saw Flora and Helia talking quietly behind Freddy. Timmy dragged his body from the younger boy, who dropped his arm slowly, his head bowed.

"Thanks for taking care of Freddy, Flora," Timmy said.

The fairy of nature smiled sweetly at the nerdy specialist. "It was my pleasure," she said, her voice matching the form of her lips. "Freddy is such a good boy. We had lots of fun, didn't we, Freddy?" The said boy nodded his continuous bowed head. They all stood there in an awkward silence. Flora shuffled on the spot, her long hair swaying against her lime green tank top. "How 'bout I go make some hot cocoa?" Not waiting for a reply, she gave one last fleeting glance at Helia before returning to the kitchen.

The black haired specialist nodded his head before grabbing his keys and walking past Freddy and Timmy. "I'm just going to lock the car door," Helia explained, knowing Timmy wasn't listening earlier in the vehicle, though he knew that they didn't care.

Now Timmy and Freddy were left in the foyer all alone. Both their heads were down and if Freddy were older or taller, a stranger that just randomly walked in would have assumed them to be a reflection. The same shaggy brown hair, the same lips and nose and ears. Freddy even had matching glasses. But if you looked into Freddy's eyes, through the red framed glasses, you would see his mother's eyes, teal and full of life.

"How is mommy?" Freddy finally asked. The dreaded question.

With a sigh, a thick, sickening sigh, Timmy replied to his five year old son, "she's still asleep."

"You mean she's in a coma?" Timmy chuckled quietly at his son. The laugh was empty, not as full of happiness like three days ago.

"You're smart," Timmy chuckled. "Just like your mother."

"It's not funny." This stopped Timmy from laughing. He bent his head once again. His voice was mumbled and hoarse as he said, "I know."

The stayed quiet in each others presence. They heard the shuffling of the back door being pulled close by Helia and his mumbled speech to Flora that they couldn't understand. Suddenly Timmy asked, "it's getting late. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Aunt Flora made pancakes and hash browns and fruit salad and bacon just for me!" The smile that had grown on Freddy smile almost made Timmy want to grin as well. Freddy may have been smart for his age, but he was still five. He didn't truly understand the seriousness of the situation.

"That's sounds good. Too bad I missed it. So, do you want to take your bath tonight or tomorrow before we go and see your mom?" Timmy asked. The grinning bow now stomped his foot.

"I don't wanna take a bath," he whined. This lasted a few minutes. Timmy stood in front of his son, a smile playing in the edges on his lips. After the young boy had calmed down, Timmy repeated the question. "Tonight," Freddy pouted.

Timmy leaned down to his son's height and shuffled his hair. "Then go get your pajamas and towel from your room while I get the bath all ready."

"Alright!" The sudden energy made Timmy smile lightly. As the young boy ran to his room down the hall to the left, Timmy looked to his watch. _"It's only seven thirty." _With a sigh, Timmy left to go prepare his son's bath.

By the time Timmy had tucked Freddy in his bed, comforter surrounding his face, his little arms sticking over the edge of his bed and embracing his stuffed dog, Spots, it was quarter after eight. That left Timmy plenty of time to go do some research in his office or study.

Just like the Omega incident, Timmy was trying to find a way to bring Tecna back. But he was an engineer, not a medical doctor. He didn't know where to start, after all, he hadn't left off anywhere the last few days to start from. There was a slow creak as the door opened. Timmy turned his swivel chair to face the man in the doorway.

"Flora and I are thinking of going back home now. Is everything okay?" Helia asked. The brunette nodded his head and waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

"Don't worry, Helia. Freddy and I will be just fine tonight. You should go home. You've two have been doing so much for us. So, thanks," Timmy replied, not fully meeting the blue eyes.

"Okay. Well if you need anything, Flora and I are only a few blocks away. We'll see you tomorrow," Helia said. He closed the door slowly and hesitantly.

On the other side of the door Flora asked, "is he okay?"

"No. No, he really isn't."

* * *

_(nine weeks later, February 15th)_

Snow drifted through the air slowly, melting as it made contact with the windows, heat seeping through the cheap isolation. It hadn't properly snowed for weeks, the roads were now full of slush and melting snow as it made it's way to the drains. It would have looked so magical if the day wasn't so bleak. Timmy could hear his son out in the yard of the hospital as he threw snowballs at Riven and Musa. He should have been out there with his son, but after his coat already soaked by the snowball fight while walking to the hospital was enough for Timmy, who was now sniffling.

He sat on one of the uncomfortable cushioned chairs that was in Tecna's hospital room, with a book on his lap. "Knock knock." A high pitched voice spoke her actions. Timmy looked up to see a light pink haired girl flutter just outside the window. She had a purple winter coat over her lilac coloured dress. After brushing off her outfit, she looked at Timmy and smiled. "Whatcha' reading? Physics fo...wow, that sounds like fun," she said brightly.

"Hi Amanda," Timmy said to the fairy of Demons. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I should see how Tecna was doing. She did save my life. I brought flowers too, though I don't suppose she can see them. Aren't they pretty?" Amanda pushed up her pink lilacs and stuffed it under Timmy's nose.

"yes, they are, just like all the other ones you brought" Timmy responded politely as he pushed them from his face. The atmosphere suddenly become gloomy. It felt heavy and the air thick.

"Look, I know Tecna is in this coma because of me. She didn't have to save me. That banshee was mine and I should have known how to take care of it, it shouldn't have even been out and about. I know this. But I just want to be friends. I come every other day to bring flowers and to read to her and I look after Freddy and play in the slush with him whenever I can. Obviously you trust me with your family, so why don't you like me?" Amanda pouted.

"I don't have anything against you, Amanda. I really am grateful for what you've done. It's just...today is just not a good day for Tecna not to be here. It just reminds me more of what I've lost these last few months."

"What's so special about today?" Timmy looked up at the Demon fairy. Amanda gasped.

"O-oh my Lord. Timmy...I'm so sorry. This must be the worst b-"

"It's okay. Thanks for stopping by. Freddy is outside in the front, I'm sure he would love it if you stopped by to say hi and to play with him. Riven and Musa must be soaked by now."

"Yeah, sure." Amanda started to stick her legs out the window, but before she could jump out she put a hand on Timmy's shoulder and squeezed it with a smile. Then, she jumped out the window.

The room suddenly become very quiet except for a slow slur. He got up and grabbed a vase. After filling it up he placed the new batch of lilacs in the vase. He then sat back down and returned to his book.

Suddenly- "Timmy?" The voice was hoarse and fragile. It was almost familiar but- "Timmy? I-is that you? I had the funniest dream..." The specialist looked up.

"Tecna!" he jumped up from his seat, not caring that his book was on the ground. He went on his knees, his arms caressing Tecna's face. "I thought...you were asleep for so long." Tears were now rushing down his shoulder. The fairy chuckled, rubbing her cheek in her lovers palm.

"How could I ever miss your birthday?" she asked, causing them both to cry harder and crack into a smile. Timmy leaned forward and kissed his wife. Oh, how long he wished to do that.

"This is the best birthday gift. Tecna, I love you. Never put me through something like that again," Timmy pleaded.

"Never. We're going to be together to the very end now. I'll never leave you again," Tecna promised. The two shared yet another kiss. A long and passionate kiss. They placed their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"Ewwwww," a little boy said in disgust.

"Freddy!" Tecna squealed. She slowly rose, still slightly battered and exhausted. Freddy ran to the other side of the bed and jumped up on it, hugging his mother tightly.

At that point the crack in the family had been sealed once again. But now it was stronger than cement or glue. They were sealed by something much stronger. Love.

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked it! I worked really hard on this so I hope it was worth reading. Please review and send VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er a happy birthday in a review.

She is a great friend and a great author. I love talking to you, you are truly an awesome gal. I hope you liked this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

A couple notes on the story:

You might not like the fact that Timmy was acting so secluded from everyone but he slowly got better, well, nine weeks later. He wasn't that secluded either. The way I see Timmy is someone that would stay by Tecna's side no matter what. From taking a spell to finding her in a maze to staying by her side when she's unconscious. That may be just me, but he really seems like a loyal, devoted guy.

I debated over the fact that it should be their anniversary or his birthday, but since it's VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLov er birthday I came to the fact it should be Timmy's as well.


End file.
